Primeval
by Mr. Kohen
Summary: (AU! Fem!Gon!) One day she met him. Then she was rejected. So she leaves her family, along with her friend, FemKurapika, to learn the real reason why he didn't accept it. But it was all a big misunderstanding. But because of a world full of beasts, and having the Zoldycks be the number one target, it could have been a good idea for her to go. Possibly. (On hiatus-rewriting)
1. To X Say X Goodbye

**I've attempted to make this long, and I did. This is my longest chapter so far out of all I've made. :)**

 **This is my first fanfic with Japanese words. My other fanfics don't have Japanese, so I decided to do it for this one.**

 **Since this is the first chapter, I would love reviews on how you thought of this. I will be happy if I get some reviews. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 To X Say X Goodbye**

"Killua-kun?" That's how it started one day. But there was no telling what was going to happen. "Lets become friends!" He watched the girl smile at him. But he didn't smile. He knew Illumi was watching him.

"I...I'm-" He almost couldn't say it. He didn't want to have to reject her, but there was no choice. It wasn't his fault, but he couldn't let another person suffer from his own actions. "I'm sorry, but I can't." She stared at him blankly. He couldn't even act like he was sorry. "I have to go." Then it ended. He walked away silently, looking at the ground as the rain started pouring.

"Killua?" Her face became wet, but mostly from tears, streaming down her face. She had been rejected, but didn't know why. She couldn't feel happiness now. Her feeling of sadness grew, and her happiness started to fade. Even when she left, she still couldn't feel any other emotion, besides some anger.

She ran home, but didn't show her face to her aunt, who would become worried about her. She stepped through the door, soaking wet, and quickly went up the stairs, so no one would notice.

"Hmm, Gon-chan?" She stopped her after being halfway up the stairs. "Don't you want to eat?" She already had a plate set for her, but she still couldn't accept it.

"I'm not hungry," she tried to answer calmly. "I'll see you in the morning. Oyasumi Mito-san." Then she left. She never would have thought this would happen to her after all she did.

She changed into fresh clean clothes, and laid in her bed all silent, thinking about everything that happened. She knew him for a week, each day for half an hour to an hour. Why would he reject her? Even if they weren't close friends, there wasn't really a reason to not say yes. Even if they don't see each other again. It wouldn't hurt to say one word to her. Just say yes, and then your over it.

But there could be a problem. Because he said no, he may never want to see Gon again after hurting her feelings. He didn't know what she would do, or what she would say.

She fell asleep thinking to herself while staring at the ceiling.

Morning came. She dragged herself down the stairs, along with her bag. It was Friday, so the weekend was coming.

"Ohayou!" Mito greeted her with a smile and a plate of eggs and toast.

"Ohayou." Gon rubbed her eyes as she sat in her seat.

"You didn't eat last night. Was something wrong?" She started to get worried. "Did something happen yesterday?"

"No. It was nothing. I just wasn't hungry then." She took a bite and then continued. "Kurapika invited me over today. Will I be allowed to go?"

"Since it is a Friday, I will allow you, but I want you to make sure you have everything before you leave today."

"I'll go after I'm finished." Then she did, and pack supplies she needed. But what she said was a lie. She had planned something out the night before.

She packed her bag with things other than the stuff for school. She then reached her hand for her fishing rod, but stopped before laying a finger on it. She thought it wouldn't be a good idea to bring it, but she had second thoughts. She needed to bring it, and if Mito got suspicious, she could come up with another lie.

Five minutes later, she ran down the stairs, and prepared to leave.

"Is there a reason your bringing that?" She did get suspicious, but Gon came up with a lie to convince her to bring in.

"Kurapika asked me to bring it. But don't worry, I'm taking the car, so I can just leave it in there." It did convince Mito, so she got through free. Everything was planned out perfectly. "Itte kimasu!" She gave her last smile before leaving. Then she left.

At this point she was sixteen, so she was able to take the car. She drove off and arrived ten minutes later at the school.

As she jumped out the car, she left everything inside. Kurapika was standing at the front, waiting for Gon to show up.

"Ohayou Gon-chan." She smiled, but then noticed that Gon had nothing with her. "Where's all your stuff? Did something happen to them?"

"No, but I need to talk to you. Your the only one to know this, so don't tell anyone else. Its a secret I don't want to give out." Kurapika stared at her in confusion. What kind of secret could she have? She rarely had any secrets because she didn't like hiding things. But this was something she had to hide. "I've decided to leave. And I know it sounds crazy, but I need to. Do you remember when we met Killua last week? I saw him more during the week, and I even asked if we could become friends, but he rejected me. I want to know why he wouldn't accept it, and see if he wants to accept it later. But the problem is I may not return." Kurapika started to become disappointed in the statement Gon gave. Why would her best friend just leave her? "The reason I may not return is because Killua is a Zoldyck, so I may end of dying by doing this. But even if they don't kill me, I still might not return. I may end up staying there for the rest of my life. And I know its hard to leave you, but I will try to return. I will see you again one day, even if it takes a year, or five years."

"I understand how you feel. I will let you go. I won't stop you either. But promise me one thing. Promise me that you will return someday." She started to cry a bit, but held it in. Gon did a little too, but also tried to hold the tears in.

"I promise. Don't forget me while I'm gone." They were both silent. Kurapika ran up to Gon to hug her goodbye, and then Gon did too. "Sayounara," Gon spoke first.

"Sayounara, Gon-chan. Please come back some day." Then Gon left. The bell rang as Gon disappeared. That day was different than the others.

How was she going to see Killua again. Becoming a butler, of course. That was the only way to get in. But it was challenging to become a butler. You had to survive to become one, and she didn't know if she was strong enough. Yeah she had her fishing rod, and she was able to use nen, but was that enough to pass? It was either live or die. And she won't be able to determine the answer.

Now what was going to happen once she enters?

* * *

He ran through the rain. He didn't want to reject her, but Illumi was watching him the whole time. He needed to make sure Killua wasn't doing anything that was against his family's rules. He wasn't allowed to have friends, and because Gon asked, he needed to say no, or else Gon would be in danger. The second he says yes, Gon would be gone. It happened to one of his friends when Killua was only ten years old. If that happened once, it was going to happen twice, especially since the rule hadn't change during the six years.

Illumi followed him through the streets. He heard everything they talked about the day. He was glad Killua rejected it.

As they returned home, Killua went straight to his room so he wouldn't be bothered. But then someone knocked on the door.

"You can come in." The door slowly opened and Amane showed her face.

"Your mother has requested you to come for dinner. And she doesn't want you dropping out this time." She could tell Killua wouldn't go. The way he acted as he walked in, she could tell he wanted to be alone for the rest of the night.

"Do I have to?" he questioned.

"She said you must come."

Killua sighed and walked through the door with his hands in both pockets. He knew that if he went, his parents would just bother him about the incident that happened that night.

Everyone was silent at first, for the first ten minutes after Killua joined them.

"Killua," Silva called out.

"Nani?"

"I heard about what happened earlier."

"What about it?" He lifted his fork.

"Lately you've been walking home instead of being driven."

"Why can't I walk for once? I never do it." He looked down, and didn't even bother looking up again. "I don't understand why I need to be driven. I'm perfectly fine alone."

"That not the important part." Killua was silent that time. "Illumi told me about you seeing someone."

"So what? If you think I will become friends with that person, you don't understand." He stood up from his chair. "I never became friends with her. She was the one to ask, and I told her no!" He gritted his teeth in anger.

"I just wanted to know if Illumi was telling the truth about you saying no." Killua grunted and left.

He slammed the door out of anger as he stomped right in his room. "Che! I don't understand why he made those stupid rules," he muttered to himself as he jumped onto his bed. "I can't deal with it anymore." He hated pretty much all the rules that he parents made. Especially the one about not having any friends. Without anyone to spend time with, (besides Alluka, who he could only see for a limited amount of time each day) he wouldn't have any fun. All he would do is sit around in the house during his free time, doing nothing.

 _"You don't need friends. All you would do to them is betray them, and end up killing them."_ That was the whole reason why that rule was made. So what if that happens. Things could be different. Its possible you won't betray that person. But it still didn't matter. No matter what, that rule was set.

 _"You don't need friends."_ It was going through his head. That was all Illumi told him when the first person he said yes to died. Illumi told him it was that kids punishment.

"If I'm not allowed to have friends, how come you are allowed? Your friends with Hisoka, and that is considered someone you could betray." He muttered every word he spoke out loud. He was too angry to keep his mouth shut. He had to let out whatever he thought.

He played with his yo-yo's for a hour, thinking to himself about all the dumb reasons about the rules, and at one point thought about leaving the house, secretly. He could survive on his own. He could go back to the Heaven's Arena to earn money. Either way, if he was allowed to leave or not, he could just do it. He wouldn't be stopped if he snuck out. Sure, someone would just follow him, but he would just keep running away, until they gave up.

But when would he attempt it? What would he do when he leaves? Once he is all alone, by himself, what would he do every single day? Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

Falling asleep, he stopped thinking of the idea of sneaking out someday. Maybe during school the next day he would think of something. Maybe...

Morning came. He sat in his bed. School didn't start for another two hours. Why bother going out now? Hmm, maybe now he could see Alluka, but what about later? After school, the weekend would come. That meant like 60 hours of needing something to do to pass time.

This time he was forced to be driven, before and after. But it seemed like a long time in between both of those, especially during third period, which was the class he didn't focus on the most. He got through half of it before falling asleep in the middle of a lesson.

* * *

"I don't want to be driven home today. I'm in the mood to walk." He told Canary, who was already ready to drive him home. "I might end up coming home later." It was a Friday. A week ago was when this happened. It wouldn't hurt to walk home for just one day, especially since it was a Friday.

The sun was out. No clouds were dark, and there were very few of them out where he was. It wasn't a bad idea at all. His parents wouldn't care if it was just one day.

But it turned out to be a bad idea after the first half an hour of walking in the wrong direction. He really didn't know the way home. He didn't ask for directions or had a map with him. But he honestly didn't care. If he could be out of the house longer than he wanted, that would make him feel better.

He had gotten a few miles while walking down the streets. He watched his feet travel on concrete, roads, dirt, and gravel for a long time, until he reached grass. He hadn't felt grass in awhile. Hmm, he had some outside the house, but he didn't bother sit in it, and instead sat in trees all the time.

"Today went by better. This my only chance to be alone anyway." He fell back onto the grass. It felt like sitting in snow, except a little more rough because of the points the grass had, but it was better than nothing. "I should just stay here for awhile." But second thoughts. "I'll go in ten minutes." He didn't want his mother to get worried about him being gone for awhile.

But after eight minutes, he got too comfortable. He even fell asleep there with his skateboard on his face, so the sun wasn't in his eyes. The ten minutes turned out to be twenty, until two girls came by, walking home from their school.

The words the girls were saying could have waken him up because of how loud they were talking, but he didn't bother trying to hear.

The two girls were laughing at each other while one of them noticed Killua on the ground. "Huh?" One of them stopped. Then she smiled. "Gon-chan." Gon was there, along with Kurapika.

"Nani? Did you find something?" Then Gon stopped.

"Hai. And its kind of funny." Kurapika laughed a bit. Then Gon saw and laughed too.

"I've never seen someone like that. Usually I see their face, and watch their expression. He's different than the others. But I see the same people every time. He must be new." Unless it was someone she knew, but Killua's skateboard was covering his face. "Should I?"

"You'll be the one to get scolded. And I did it last time." She watched Gon approached Killua.

"Lets see who this new one is." She removed the skateboard from Killua's face, and he had his mouth opened while he snored loud. "He's new. And look at his face." She was teasing in a way, and laughed.

"Its your turn."

"Okay here it goes." She shook him with her foot, and Killua opened his eyes a bit. "Ohayou. Did you sleep well?" She grinned at him.

"Ehh. How long was I asleep?" He shot up. Then he checked his watch. "I still have time before I have to go."

"Go for what?" Kurapika appeared in front of him. "And why did you suddenly come here? We've never seen you before."

"Do you own this park or something?"

They laughed at the joke. "We come here all the time," Gon answered.

"And we see lots of the same people that come here too," Kurapika added.

"You know, you didn't have to wake me up. I was perfectly fine here." He still was sitting on the grass, but he crossed his arms.

"Well now your awake. So can you tell us your name?" Gon smiled more at him.

"I don't know why your so eager to know, but since I have time, and your not a jerk, I'll just tell you." He hadn't changed his expression yet from when he woke up. "My name is Killua. But I may not come here again, so I don't see the point in knowing a lot about myself."

"I just asked for a name." Her expression changed a bit, but went back to smiling. "You seem like your my age. Do you go to a school nearby here?"

"No. I just happened to find this place. I now know I was going in the wrong direction, so I should be going soon."

"Well you can't go if your just sitting there." Kurapika walked up to him. "You have to stand up to walk." Gon and Kurapika grabbed Killua and lifted him up onto his feet.

"Hey! Hey! I went to Kindergarden. Don't act like I don't know what I have to do to be able to walk." They laughed again, but Killua still didn't smile.

"Don't you mean before Kindergarden? Everyone learns when they're young," Kurapika corrected. "Your funny when your like that." They continued laughing.

Killua blushed out of embarrassment. "You two laugh to much. I'm not trying to make jokes. I'm being serious. I just wanted to be alone, and then you two showed up."

"Well It is your fault for falling asleep right there. We just wanted to know who you were before we left. At least we're trying to be nice," Gon pointed out.

Killua adjusted his shirt a bit. "I should be going."

"Awe. Will you come back tomorrow. We come here every day, and it gets kind of boring if we don't see someone else." Kurapika stopped smiling, and changed her face to disappointment.

"I don't know. But the only reason I'll come here is to get away from my family. Its annoying to be around them all the time. I'm actually never alone, except for school, but I have to work, which doesn't help me." He put his hands in his pockets. "Now excuse me, but I should be leaving now." He started to walk off.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Kurapika held out something she hid behind her back.

"Hmm..." He turned to see what she was talking about. "My skateboard? Where did you get that?"

"It was on your face when we saw you. We wanted to see if you noticed before giving it back." Gon grinned again.

"Thanks for not telling me before," he told her sarcastically. He snatched the board from Kurapika. "I really should go now."

"Okay then. Try to come tomorrow. It was fun talking to you." Gon waved at him. "Mata ashita."

Killua turned and started to walk away. "Jaa ne." He waved goodbye to them. Then he disappeared.

"He seems nice," Kurapika stated to Gon. "I hope we can become friends with Killua-kun."

"Someday. At least he might come tomorrow."

The two girls walked away, continuing to where they were originally going to stop. "Mata ashita Kurapika-chan." She walked into her house, and Kurapika waved at her and left.

That was only the first day they saw each other. The day that she was rejected was a week from then. Gon hoped to become friends with Killua, and also have Kurapika to become friends with him too. But something changed. Gon did go back to the park the day later, but Kurapika couldn't that next day. She said that she was busy, and that maybe she could come after school the next week. But somehow she couldn't. She became sick on Sunday, and was sick up until Friday. When she did go, Gon left that day.

Back to Saturday, the second day she went to see Killua. He did show up, but he claimed only because he wanted to get out of his house. She learned more about him, and one was that he loved chocolate. So the next day she brought a chocolate bar as a nice to meet you gift.

The next few days they just talked to each other. Gon felt like she could ask if he could become friends. They knew each other a lot now, and even if they could only see each other at that park, they would still see each other.

And then the seventh day came. Killua was being followed that day, since his parents got suspicious. And because he was being watched, now he wasn't able to see her again. And Gon didn't understand that. She thought that he just didn't feel like becoming friends. That's why she went to see him again, so she could ask him the reason why, and hopefully become friends.

But it was possible she wouldn't get to know the reason why he rejected her, or get another chance to become friends. She had to find out by waiting. There weren't any clues to it, so she had to wait until he answered her.

* * *

The bell rang, Killua woke up from the ring once it entered his head. He didn't expect to wake up then. He grabbed his stuff, and headed for lunch.

He sat alone, as usual, only because of the rule. He didn't want to speak with anyone that wasn't his family, except for the teachers and principle, which her rarely talked to. It seemed like he was lonely from another kid's perspective, but he really wasn't lonely that much. It was just lunch anyway. Why talk to someone if your not allowed to?

But that's what Killua thought when he didn't have friends, and was forced with that rule.

The rest of the day went by slow too, but it was better since he wasn't at home. But the final bell did ring, and he was disappointed, while everyone else was glad to be out.

He thought that he was different than everyone else. He was probably the only one in the school to have that rule. He didn't think anyone understood the rule at all because kids make friends all the time.

He slowly walked out the door, where the car had been. Gotoh was the one to drive him this time. But he brought someone that would cheer him up.

The car door opened. Killua was greeted by someone that hugged him. "Onii-chan!" Alluka jumped out of the car. "I'm happy your back."

Killua smiled. For once he was happy.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hoped you liked the first one.**

 **I just realized this. Its funny about the title. I alway put the chapter name first, and usually don't change it when I'm done writing the chapter. But I realized that I said goodbye in Japanese four different ways. (That's what the title means. I'm basically just saying that there are different ways they say goodbye in this chapter. And this might be the most they say it in one chapter.) XD**

 **If you have any suggestions on what I could do for later chapters, I'll see if I can add them. That may be helpful for certain chapters when I can't think of anything to add.**

 **Jaa ne! :D**


	2. Telling X The X Truth

**I finally posted the second chapter. I've been busy, and finished it. I hope you like this one though. :)**

 **Thanks for the reviews. I will still accept suggestions if you have any. I would love some.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Telling X The X Truth**

It was Saturday night, ten P.M. when Gon wasn't there yet. She was close, but not close enough to continue this late. So she decided to stop somewhere, and wake up early in the morning and continue getting closer to arriving there.

It only took her a long time because she had to stop a lot, and she didn't know the way there. She wasn't even by the mountain yet because they only allowed people to use a bus to get there. And the last bus was at six in the afternoon, so she couldn't take it.

The next day she continued to get closer, and made it around nine in the morning, so she had more than enough time to pass. But what was she going to do? The test she knew would be difficult, but how difficult? Depending on how difficult it was, she may not pass, and instead end up dying! But she also knew it was a big risk, and it was either live and pass, or die and fail. If she died, it would be her own fault.

As the bus arrived, Gon grabbed her bag, and her fishing rod, and walked out the door. She turned to her left to see the silver gates stand tall, far away from her. Her feet shook a little, and she took a step forward. Then she continued walking forward, and stopped her feet the moment her face was a foot away. 'So this is the way in. But how will I get in?' Her small thought was interrupted by a voice that laid behind her.

"Move out of the way little girl." Gon turned, and two men were standing by her with weapons in their hands. She stared at them blankly. "Hey kid, I said move."

"Uh, uh..." She couldn't even move a foot. "Gomen'nasai." She stepped out of the way while moving her hands back in forth to the left and right. "But how are you suppose to get in? The door looks heavy."

"Just don't say a word to us. We are going to break the door by exploding it." She took a step back to stay away from the explosion. Then there was a boom, and smoke rushed up into the air. The two men laughed, thinking the door broke down, but as the smoke cleared, the door showed itself, and it had been perfectly fine. It looked perfectly new still, with no scratches or cracks or blackness.

"I think it didn't work," she told them.

"We told you to not say a word." Gon's mouth shut, and one of them grabbed another bomb, which was bigger than the last. "This one should work. Its stronger, and now we know how strong the door is." The second bomb exploded, and a bigger explosion came. Gon didn't have time to step back, so instead she fell to the ground, and her face was partly black, and her clothes were dirty. She coughed out smoke, and wiped her shirt, leaving only some dark grey left.

The smoke cleared again, and the door was still perfectly fine, looking perfectly new.

"No matter how much you try, it won't leave even one crack. I suggested you stop and find another way in," she pointed out. "There's another door right over there, and I think it only needs a key to open." She stood up and wiped her clothes again, and her face.

"But there's no one that has a key." Which they thought. There was a gatekeeper, named Zebro, who had they key. But it wasn't hard to find him because he sat inside a small building that laid next to the gate on the right side.

He heard the explosion, and walked out to see who was there. He noticed the two men in front of the explosion spot, and told them it wasn't going to work. But the two men got angry, and forced Zebro to give the keys to them.

"If I give you these, I'll be scolded by my boss." He was faking, and was lying.

"Well, we'll kill your boss. So you don't have to worry about that. Now give us the keys." One of them grabbed onto his shirt, and he gave the keys to them. "Hehe. Now we can enter."

"I'm warning you. Its dangerous to go inside."

"Dangerous?! We can face whoever is in there." They laughed and enter the smaller door. But a few seconds later, they screamed and a growl came. The door then opened, and two clean white skeletons were tossed out.

Everyone behind Gon screamed and ran to the bus. Gon gasped and took a step back. 'No. I have to try.' Her heart pounded hard, and her feet trembled. But she stayed in her spot and didn't move.

A woman named Coco, popped her head out of the bus, and yelled out to Gon to come. But Gon shook her head no, and walked closer to the door. The bus left, and Gon went to Zebro, who was on the ground.

She held her hand out. "Are you okay?" He grabbed on, and she lifted him back up to his feet.

"Why didn't you go back to the bus?" He rubbed his head.

"I came here for a reason. I don't want to turn back now." She looked at the gate and smiled lightly. "I want to become a butler here." Zebro didn't look surprised. Even though they usually didn't get told that, and it had been a long time since that happened, it was expected to happen. "And I do have a reason for becoming one." She was silent.

"You don't have to share why. Its no rule." He led Gon to the small building he was in before and explained what she had to do.

"So I just have to get through far enough before an hour. And I also have to survive." That was all she had to do. As long as she got far enough, she would pass, and then she would become a butler. "Hmm. I sort of expected this to be the way. I knew getting through would be difficult, but I didn't know how far I had to get through."

"And one more thing. You are graded by also which doors you can open." He pointed at the first one. "That one is two tons. There are seven of them, and each weigh two tons more."

"So the last one is sixteen tons?"

"Fourteen," he corrected. Gon laughed out of embarrassment.

"I'm not really good at math, so—" She continued to laugh. "How far did you go?"

"I don't exactly remember, but I think when I first came here, I opened the third one barely, so they assigned me here, since there was nothing else for my strength. But even if you get as much as me, they might let you do something better than this because of your age," he explained briefly.

"If that is true, I'll start now." She stood up from her seat, and was led to the gate.

As she placed her hands onto the cold metal, she began to push on it, and her feet slowly slid back, and she took a few steps forward. But the door didn't move an inch. Her aura grew larger around her hands and feet, and she pushed harder, only letting the gate move an inch forward. She was already sweating. It was definitely to hard for her. 'I have to keep trying. I can't fail now.' She pushed even harder, extending her aura more, and the door moved up to a foot away from its original spot. Only two or three inches of space in between each door was there. It wasn't enough to slide herself through.

"Its impressive that you could move it that far, but its not enough."

"But I don't think I can move it further because I used all my strength. And I never used that much before." She wiped the sweat on her forehead, off with her arm. "I just need to try some more, and hopefully get it open."

"That will take days. But if you want to get in now, I can let you in the other way." He pulled out the key to the smaller door.

"But what about earlier? Wouldn't I end up like those two men from before?"

"Its possible, but if I take you, you might live if Mike recognizes me."

She put her finger on her lip. "Who's Mike?"

* * *

It was nearly ten o'clock. Killua laid in his bed all alone. It was only Saturday. Now what?

Hmm, he didn't see Alluka on Thursday, and yesterday, he only saw her going home. He did get up, and walked through the door.

He went to his father's room, where he was sitting inside.

"Come in."

Killua opened the door. He was speechless at first, but then he spoke. "I'm ready to see Alluka now."

"This will be your only chance today. Are you sure you want to do it now?"

"Yes..."

He followed Silva through a series of coded doors. Each of them were opened, and then the final one was. As the last one opened, Alluka appeared, facing the opposite direction. Her head faced the ground, as if she was asleep. Killua walked in, and the door closed behind him.

"Alluka," he called out. Her head raised up, and her head turned towards him. Her eyes looked straight at Killua, and she smiled.

"Onii-chan." She jumped up from her spot, and hugged Killua. "Onii-chan! I missed you." She smiled some more, and Killua did too. But then Alluka looked at his face, and her face changed. "Why didn't you come two days ago? I was sad that you didn't come. And yesterday, you didn't come after I saw you." Her face was in disappointment. She stared at him and waited for Killua to answer, but he wasn't responding.

"I...I was busy." It was a lie. He could have seen her two days ago, but he didn't want to see his father then, and yesterday, he had already seen her. He could have told her that, but he didn't know if it was a good enough excuse for her to understand.

"Busy with what?" Killua gasped, but it was quiet, so Alluka couldn't hear it.

He thought for a moment about what he was going to say. "I had to do some training with Illumi," he lied again. He didn't even want to be around Illumi those two days. "But I promise that I will come every day. Even if I'm busy again. Okay?"

Alluka smiled. "As long as you come." She hugged him again. "I want to see Onii-chan."

He was in there for another half hour until the door opened.

"Is it time for me to leave?" he wondered. It was, so Alluka hugged him one more time.

He left and sat in his room for another ten minutes until a knock came. He sat up and a voice came from the other side.

"Its Kalluto."

"You can come in." The door opened. Kalluto walked in. "What is it?'

"We have someone new. Mother has requested that you go see our new butler." Kalluto looked into Killua's eyes, and watched him get up. His eyes were cold, and he didn't look at Kalluto much.

"I'm willing to do this anyway." He walked passed Kalluto, who followed Killua to the door to get outside. From there Kalluto led Killua over to the spot the new butler was.

He got close enough to hear the conversation all the others were having. But there were so many trees, he couldn't see exactly who it was. He looked down, and his ears rung from the voices up ahead.

He heard laughing, and the new butler had been speaking. He gasped, and recognized something. 'That voice sounds familiar. Could it be...? No, it couldn't. There's no way it would be possible.' He gritted his teeth, and his heart pounded hard. 'I can't be. There's no way. I hope its not.' His heart pounded harder.

And then he realized. He heard the new butler speak. He now knew who it was.

"My name is Gon Freecs!" His eyes widened.

* * *

It was Saturday night, and Mito was getting worried about Gon not returning. She should have been back a long time ago. Did she even go, or is she returning? She needed to find out.

She drove to Kurapika's house, and knocked on the door.

The door opened, and Kurapika showed her face. "Hello," she said as she opened the door. "Huh." She saw Mito stand in front of her. "Is something wrong?"

"I have a question to ask you?"

"If you want you can come in." She let her in, and they sat at a table in the kitchen. "You can ask me anything you like."

"Did Gon come here yesterday, or this morning?" Kurapika's eyes widened. She realized that Gon was gone, and Mito hadn't known. What was she suppose to say now?

"She didn't come yesterday." So far she hadn't broken her promise, and she was telling the truth. "Why do you ask?"

"Gon told me that she was coming here, and that she was going to return this morning. She hasn't so far, and I am getting worried. So I came here to see if she really did go," she explained. Now what? She couldn't say anything about Gon leaving, or that she was going to see Killua.

"I didn't say anything to her about coming over, and she didn't come here after school, or ask me." Maybe that was enough. She was getting closer to telling what Gon did, and she wasn't suppose to say anything.

"Can I borrow your phone then? I need to see something." Kurapika handed Mito her cell phone, and Mito called the High school.

The person that answered was quiet, and only Mito could hear.

 _"I'm sorry, but she wasn't at school at all yesterday. We thought she was sick."_

"I understand. Did anyone say anything about why she was gone?"

 _"No. We didn't get any information about this. We didn't even know that she wasn't with you."_

"I see. Thank you." Then she hang up, and handed the phone back to Kurapika.

"No one knew if she was at school or not."

Mito sighed. "Did you see her at all yesterday?"

Kurapika was silent. Now she would give out information about Gon leaving.

"Did you? I need an answer for this."

"I...I did—" Kurapika stopped talking for a second. "I saw her before school started, and that was it."

"And that's only when? Did she say anything to you?"

"Yes...She did. But I wasn't allowed to talk about it to anyone." Now she started to break her promise, but hopefully nothing else would be given.

"Can you tell me what it was? It could be important."

"She said...She said...She said that she was leaving. I wasn't allowed to tell anyone about that. She didn't want anyone, but me to know about it. I promised her that I wouldn't say anything about it. And I don't know if she will tell you, so I don't want to have to give any of it out." Kurapika's eyes started to water.

"I don't care if she doesn't want me to know. I need to know why she decided to leave." Her eyes started to water too.

"I don't want to break out promise. I don't like doing stuff like that."

"Please just tell me. I need to know. This shouldn't be something that I shouldn't know about."

"All she said was that she wanted to see someone again, that she met a week ago. But she said that she might not return because he is a Zoldyck. He is an assassin, and is from a family of assassins. That's why she didn't want me to tell you because it was likely you would get too worried. But I don't know if she is going to tell you about this." Kurapika looked down at the ground, and Mito started crying.

"Why? Why would she leave just to do that?" She continued crying. "I'm sorry for bothering you. I should be going now." She stood up and walked out the door.

Kurapika walked out and looked up at the sky. It was dark, and stars appeared. "Gon. Please come back," she mumbled. But how would she now? She was already a butler, and she might be one for the rest of her life. The only way she would not be one, was if she was forced to leave, and she would live. But what was the likely hood? It could almost be impossible for that to happen. They just had to hope that happened, so Gon could return.

Kurapika walked back in, and closed the door behind her.

* * *

"She left." That was the first thing Mito said to Ging, who was sitting inside. But he didn't react. "Why are you acting like that? She may not return now!" she yelled at him.

"You didn't tell me where, first of all."

"She went to see someone who lives with the Zoldyck family." Ging was silent. Mito stared at him as if he didn't know who they were. "The deadliest assassins in the world."

"I know who they are. I only asked where."

"That's not the point. Don't you even care about this? She can die now, and no one can go get her."

"She won't die."

"You can't be so sure. How do you even know that?"

"They don't kill people at random. Only if there is a request, and there isn't anyone who would do that." Mito kept on fighting with him, until the next morning. Kurapika came by to give something to Mito.

"Its for you. Mine said to not look at yours, so I gave it to you, as she told me to." Mito grabbed onto the letter, and started reading it. It wasn't long, but it wasn't short either.

 _"I wanted to tell you that I ran away to see him again. I knew Kurapika would break the promise I gave her, so I sent this so you would know that she was telling the truth. I did leave, and I went to the Zoldycks to become a butler. By the time you are reading this, I should have become one already. But I mainly wanted to tell you that I will come back. I already promised Kurapika I would come back, but I don't know when I will. I'm sorry that I did. I may have made a bad decision by going, but I need to know something from him. Hopefully I will come back soon after I find out. Like I said, I don't know when I will come back, but I will come back. Even if it takes a year or five years. I want you to wait for me, and I'll see you sometime. I hope I won't come back half dead because you will become too worried about me, and I don't want you to do that. Right now I should be going. I'm sorry, and this is my goodbye before ending this letter. I promise you this is really me writing this. I promise I will come back."_

Then the letter ended. Mito cried more. Why would Gon tell her all this? It was possible if she didn't, Mito would get even more worried. She had to know what was happening or else she would get more worried.

"I got one that was different than yours, but nothing else that is important was given." Kurapika looked down and the floor. "I'm sorry for not telling you before." She took a step back behind the door.

"Thank you for at least telling me."

"Dōitashimashite. But I must leave now." She looked up, and gave her a smile before leaving. She walked back, and they both waited for Gon to return. That was all they waited for. Nothing else. Just hopefully she would return.

* * *

His eyes widened. He couldn't believe she had come. 'Why? Why did you come here? Now you can end up dying because you came. You don't know how hard it is to leave without dying.' He gritted his teeth harder.

He listened to the conversation more, but Kalluto interrupted. "Aren't you coming? You have to at some point." Killua grabbed onto his arms with his hands, and his face was dark.

"I'll come in a minute. You can go on ahead." His eyes were cold again, and his mouth made him seem like he was furious, even though he was, but Kalluto didn't know.

"Fine then." He walked ahead and disappeared into the trees.

'I can't let her see me. I don't know what her reaction will be when I show my face, or if I say anything.' The wind came, and blew hard. The trees shook viciously. The clouds grew darker, but it didn't rain. 'I shouldn't move closer. I can't risk it. I have to go back.' He only thought of going back. He didn't want to get near her, or let her see him. But only because of what happened two days ago.

"I came here to become a butler. I do have a reason of becoming one, but its not really a good enough reason to stay here forever. I may end of staying here for only a year at the longest." She smiled, as her long black hair waved around. Her green skirt moved back and forth, while her white shirt stayed where it was, due to it being tucked into her skirt.

"Well, whatever your reason is, you should change into one of our suits. Its something you have to wear if you are a butler." Canary waved her towards the direction of the mansion. They walked towards it, letting their feet hit the ground softly, but loud enough for Killua to hear. As the footsteps got closer, he ran back, and no one saw him.

'I'm going to have to show myself. I will be forced to. But waiting will just make it worse. The longer I wait, the worse it will seem to let her see me, especially if I'm the only one that hasn't gone to her.' It would get worse, and it sort of would get more awkward if he was forced to. He needed to do it himself. There was no other way to do it, unless he left, but someone would either follow him, or stop him.

The whole day went by bad for all of them. Now Killua would have to go see her, and hopefully she doesn't react like he thinks she would. It would be hard for Gon to show herself to Killua too because she didn't know how he would respond to her, and what she would say to him. They were both afraid to see each other, but they had to somehow, and sometime.

* * *

 **Did you like it? It may be a bad ending, but I couldn't really find a place to end it. But I do hope you liked it.**

 **If you want, you can still tell me something I can do for later chapters, but only if you want, and if it goes along with the story.**

 **Please review! :D**


	3. The X New X Butler

**I finally posted. It took me awhile to figure out how to write this chapter because what I thought was going to happen wasn't enough. But now I finally did it.**

 **So I've thought about this. This fanfic may take awhile to have a bew chapter posted. But its short, so I might finish it before the end of August. But that also gives me more time to think about this, and to make it good so you will like it.**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 The X New X Butler**

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

It was Monday morning. Seven thirty A.M.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

Killua's eyes opened, staring at the ceiling.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

He rubbed his eyes, and sat up to look at the time.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

He sighed and got up, and changed into new clothes.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

The alarm kept going, but he ignored it for awhile.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

Then it started to get on his nerves, so he hit the off button.

 _Beep. Beep. Be—_

It stopped, and then he grabbed his bag and walked out the door. He had another hour until leaving. Hopefully he wouldn't see Gon in that matter of time. He didn't want to see her face, or show his face to her.

He sat down at the table, where Kalluto and Illumi were sitting. Kalluto watched Killua sit, while Illumi didn't even look up. Killua put his hand on his forehead, as he picked up his fork. All three of them ate silently.

Then when it came to ending, as Killua stood up, and before he got a chance to walk away, Kalluto interrupted.

"Why did you run back that night? I thought you would be willing to see the new butler." Killua turned away and took a step. "You seemed nervous when you told me to go on ahead."

"Why would I be nervous?" he lied. "You may have thought that, but it wasn't fear. I was...angry for a certain reason." He didn't turn to see his face, so instead he took a few more steps.

"What made you like that? I can usually tell why you are angry, and that wasn't anything I've seen."

"Why didn't you say anything yesterday?" he went out of topic. "You could have done something with this yesterday." Why didn't he? He had all day, and there was a way to see him.

"You were in your room all day." Kalluto stood up.

"You could have come in. I wouldn't have had any problem." Kalluto sighed.

"Never mind then." Killua didn't say anything, so he left.

'I might as well go outside then. I have nothing else to do anyway.' He walked up to the door with his skateboard in his hand. He opened it and a figure appeared in front of him. He was shocked, and his eyes widened a little. "Gon!"

"Well if it isn't Killua-kun." She smiled and put her hands behind her back. "I was wondering where you were. You didn't show up when I got here."

Killua walked passed her and stopped. "Why did you follow me?"

"What do you mean?" she wondered. "I just wanted to become a butler."

"The real reason. You have to have a reason why you wanted to become one."

"I just wanted to become a butler to help around," she partly lied. That was true, but it wasn't the real reason why.

"Don't lie to me. I can tell you're lying."

"I don't understand why-" she was cut off.

"I know you don't understand. You shouldn't be here. And its not because I want you to leave. Its not a good idea to stay here. You wouldn't understand why though." He still didn't look back.

"..."

"I think you are just following me."

"I have a reason for it," she admitted.

"I can't think of one. You only knew me for a week and now you want to see me again and become a butler just so you can."

"That's not true. I may have come here and became a butler, but you didn't let me finish what I was going to say." She paused for a few seconds. "It wasn't that one day on that week we first met. I somehow remember this now for some reason. But we actually met about four years ago."

"That doesn't sound right. You didn't know anything about me that first day. How could we have met four years ago?" He was getting confused.

"Don't worry. I forgot too. We only were in the Heaven's Arena for five months, and half the time it was either me fighting or training alone." Heaven's Arena? Four years ago?

"I still don't remember."

"We met on the elevator, along with Zushi. Later on, we learned nen from Wing-san."

"I do remember going there around that time, learning nen, and meeting someone, but how could it be you?"

"You just don't remember much of the past then. I forgot it too, but now I remember more." It was still confusing.

'I still don't understand. Maybe I did forget, but I didn't remember the name. It did start with a G, but it could be anyone.' He tried to remember the whole thing, but nothing came back to him. He only remembered the same things all the time.

"If you want, I can tell you more later. I have something that I was requested to do. And I might know more if I think about it. Tonikaku kansha. Bai! Bai!" She went inside and the door closed.

"I still don't think that's right. But I can't deny it yet. There isn't enough evidence that proves its wrong." He turned and walked away. Now only half and hour was left until he had to leave. At least now he could be alone other than staying inside his room all day.

After fifteen minutes passed, he sat on a tree playing around with his yo-yo's.

 _"No! Not at all!"_

 _"You don't have to act like that. I know your lying."_

 _"Now. Now. Settle down Killua. She may have a problem with you, but that doesn't mean you have to act all angry around her. Anyway we haven't found out your name yet."_

 _"Gon Freecss."_

 _"Nice to meet you then."_

'Did that really happen?'

 _"The four major principles."_

 _"Four major principles huh."_

 _"We have until midnight. Hopefully it won't take too long."_

'Learning nen. I still can't tell yet."

 _"We're already friends right?"_

'I don't know. I don't think we can. It seems impossible now.' He let himself fall back, letting his legs hang on a branch.

* * *

She thought about it for awhile. Four years ago.

 _"How are you healed already?"_

 _"I don't know, but now I'm fine. If I'm able to do this, then it must mean I'm completely healed."_

 _"You're weird."_

'He never changed. But why do I remember now? It took four years to see him again after leaving.

 _"We're already friends right?"_

'I wish. But he has to realize it.'

 _"No matter where we go, someday we will see each other again. Even if it takes years, we will still remain friends."_

'But that changed. It was different than I thought it would be.'

She walked across the hall. Then she thought about something else. A few days ago she remembered.

* * *

(A few days ago. Saturday.)

"Who's Mike?"

Zebro led her to the door, and explained. "He's the watchdog. He won't attack if someone opens the first gate, but only if you use the locked gate."

"Were those two men attacked by him?" she wondered in a state of mind. Then she put her finger on her chin.

"Yes. He was the one that threw out the skeletons. Now that I said that, I realized that I didn't throw away the skeletons." He grabbed them and added it to his trash can. The he proceeded to go to the door.

"Wouldn't he attack me or you?"

"Its possible, but also unlikely by a low chance. If he recognizes me, then he won't attack both of us. If you do survive, then there is someone else who can help you open the second gate. I think maybe if you can even open the first gate, then you will pass." He unlocked the door and it opened.

"Un. I hope so." She walked in and waited for Mike's arrival. Then as she walked further in, the ground shook a little. Enormous footsteps came. Large feet were reavealed in front of her face. Zebro watched as Mike slowly sat on the ground and stared at them.

Mike sniffed her, then growled, but then he sniffed Zebro and closed his mouth. He moved to the side. She held her arm behind her back and walked passed him. Zebro then guided her to a small house inside the forest.

From there, a man showed up at the door as it was knocked and saw Zebro's presence and Gon standing behind.

"We don't have visitors very often. Who's she?"

"She's saying she wants to become a butler here. I decided that if she could open the second testing gate, then she most likely will pass."

"Hmm. Go home kid. Its too dangerous here. Being a butler here is almost like killing yourself, or you could end up dying."

"I've come this far. I don't want to turn back now." She put her head down a bit and closed her eyes. "Gomen'nasai. Sorry for bothering you. But I want to become a butler for a reason. You may not understand the reason or think it isn't good enough, but that won't stop me from staying."

"Your pretty stubborn. Come in if you won't change your mind." She stepped inside and looked around. The inside was normal; just a table, chairs, beds, and other things any ordinary house would have. "Take a seat." He set a cup down in front of her. "You haven't metioned your name yet."

"Oh. Gomen. Its Gon." She grabbed ahold of her drink and tried to lift it up. "Ha~a~tsu? Why is this so heavy?"

"Its twenty kilograms. This is something you have to be able to lift or else you won't fit in here." He lifted his drink and took a sip from it. "Anyway, I'm Sequent. I work around here."

"Its nice to meet you then." She smiled. "I still don't know how I'm able open the second gate if I can only get part of the first one open." She lifted her drink up this time and took a sip.

"That's where the vest come in."

"Ha~a~tsu? Vest?"

Sequent got up from his spot and walked over to a closet. He then opened it and took out a black peice of clothing. He handed her the vest, and her hands went flying down. But she tightened her grip and used her strength to lift it up. She set it on her lap, and the pressure built up on them.

"This is fifty kilograms. You will wear this all day, except when you sleep."

"I don't think I will need it off. I was hoping I would pass today." She rubbed her head. Then she put it on and the pressure built up on her shoulders. She stood up and tried to walk around. But then she fell. But it wasn't hard to get up. If she could barely move a two ton door, this should have been eaiser. "I'm ready now. I want to train until I can open the second door."

"Then I have something that can improve your strength faster." He grabbed a plate and a large number of cups and set them like a pyramid on top of the plate. Then she grabbed onto the plate and lifted it up slowly. She grimaced at the fact that it was hard to lift. Then again, she had used all her energy and strength just awhile ago. She panted a little and held it up.

"Its weird that I can already lift this up with both my hands. I could barely even lift up the first cup. Un, maybe I just didn't expect it." She tried walking around. It wasn't hard, but it wasn't easy either. She began training the next second.

After an hour, she decided to go outside and continue training there. But after a few minutes, there was a disruption. She hid in the bushes and watched as someone passed by. He held a gun in his hand, while another man that came from behind with a sword hanging on his back.

Kikyo and Kalluto walked throughout the forest and noticed the two men walking along.

Gon sighed. 'And the one time I don't have it with me.' She ran back to the house and quickly grabbed her fishing rod. She then ran back over and got ready to attack.

"I'll kill them mother." Kalluto took a step forward and got ready to approach the two men.

Gon threw her hand back, then threw it forward and caught the man with the sword's shirt. She pulled him back and he landed face first on the ground.

"Leave! You don't want to be here."

"You little brat!" He got up and grabbed his sword, and started to pull it out of his case. She grabbed his collar and pulled him towards her.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Her free hand started to glow. "Leave or else." His eyes widened and he fell back. "If you come again, I won't hesitate." He ran off. In the meantime, Kalluto ran up to the man and killed him. He then watched for whoever was near. Gon didn't show herself, so instead she threw her other hand back.

The man with the gun gritted his teeth and got his gun ready for anything that would jump out in front of him. As he turned his head away, she threw the rod and pulled the other man towards her. He put the gun to her head, but she didn't flinch. Instead she grabbed him by the collar and looked at him directly.

"Let go or else I'll shoot you."

"Why would you shot a girl? I don't even work here."

"I said let go!" he yelled louder. Kalluto heard him yell and turned in the direction where they were.

"Shoot me if you want. I won't kill you even if you don't. All I ask is if you will leave. Don't come here again. Its not safe. You will die if you don't leave or come back."

He grunted and his hand shook. "I won't listen to you. I didn't come here for your explaination and told to leave. I have something I must do."

"Killing won't work. I can already tell that's what you want to do because there's nothing else you would come here for. I learned that just this morning from two other men who were trying to break in. Instead their consequence was that they were eaten alive. Yours will be that you die from someone here. Now I suggest that you leave immediately." He shook more and started to pull back the trigger, but couldn't pull it all the way. "You're scared to shoot aren't you." She closed her eyes for a few seconds. "If you can't pull the trigger on me, then there's no way you can kill any of the assassins here. They're way stronger than me. I wouldn't even try."

"How come you are here?"

"I have a reason for becoming a butler. I am here so I can pass. I want to work for them, not kill them. You are here just to get rid of all of them. There's almost no chance you have to even get one and I am assuming that you will have to go through other butlers too, so you can get to the others. Now leave! This is you last chance."

His eyes started to water. She grabbed the gun and pulled it down. She stood up and let go of his collar. "How can you say that? Wouldn't you want no more of these assassins to kill?"

"I would like that, but I won't try. I'll just end up killing myself in the end. I can go along with what the world is like already. Its not much of a problem right now." She began to smile a bit. "Now do you see why its not safe to be here?" She grinned. "Now's your chance. You may survive now if you go now."

Then he ran off, but in the wrong direction. Kalluto killed him too, and left him laying next to the other man. Gon walked back to the house without realizing Kalluto noticed and Kikyo heard. She held the rod in her hand as she opened the door as it creaked.

She sat silently on a chair to rest. At least that could have improved her strength. It might not have, but now she most likely had a chance to pass.

Kalluto showed the way to the house Gon had entered, and directed Kikyo there. There was no reason to knock because the door immediately opened. Zebro was returning to his spot where he was ealier, but he had opened it right as they arrived.

"We need the girl that came out from ealier." Gon turned her head in response as she set down the drink she had. She got up and rushed herself to the door to greet herself.

"Ohayou. You both must be part of the Zoldyck family. My name is Gon Freecs. I came here to serve you and to become a butler." She bowed as she had her hands behind her back.

"That's what we were about to ask about. Kalluto saw you back there, and we wanted to see if you were willing to serve us now."

"Arigatou. That's what I wanted." She grinned widely.

"We will let you if you can at least open the first gate. If you succeed, you will continue on until you can't go any futher. Then if you impress us, then you will serve us."

The wind blew her skirt and she stood straight. "I will try my best and show you."

Then she arrived at the very first testing gate. She took the vest off and was relieved. It didn't hurt to wear it anymore, but it felt that the gravity decreased as she took it off.

She placed her hands on the silver metal and pushed it straight open. The training she did, improved her strength by a lot. Yet that was only the first one. She had six more to try. Hopefully she could open the next one.

Her hands again touched the metal, and she increased her Ren. The last time she didn't use much because then she would probably use all of her strength again. This time she used only most of it, and barely got the second testing gate open. There she stopped, knowing that she wouldn't be able to get the next one open.

"You have proven that you are able to serve us. For your age especially, you were strong enough, and you were able to turn two men back. But we still need to test your skills. Tomorrow, we will let you guard the front, and let Mike stay back. If you succed again, then we will let you stay."

"Ā. Arigatou. I will show you tomorrow on how much I can do."

"I will take you over, and then you will meet the rest before putting on your uniform." She turned to Kalluto. "Kalluto, I need you to go Kil from his room."

"Yes mother." He turned and left. Right about then it had been around eleven thirty in the morning. After fifteen minutes, all the other butlers were requested to come see Gon. And then the other fifteen minutes went by. She didn't know Killua was coming right then. Her loud voice and the introduction she gave, made him turn around.

* * *

"My name is Gon Freecss." She grinned again. But then her face changed when she heard a noise up ahead. They continued to move forward and before she could see whoever was up ahead, a tree blocked her view. Instead she saw feet and that was it. The rest of the time, it was nothing. No one was there. Everyone was there, but Killua. She already knew he was the one there after getting closer to the mansion. He hadn't shown up at all.

* * *

(The next day)

As she stood in her spot, she could see the majestic, tall gate in front of her, seeing only parts of it from the tree blocking her view. She held her rod behind her back and watched for anyone. But no one came. She heard voices from the other side, but none came inside.

It was three P.M. to be precise. The heat hit her head as the top of her head burned. Her hair blew to side a bit, feeling the small amount of coldness from the wind. She sighed out of disbelief.

It was possible no one would come, but if no one came, she would have to be tested again, and she didn't want that to happen again.

An hour passed by quick as she kept her eyes looking ahead of her. She heard footsteps from behind and turned to see Mike standing there.

She laughed lightly. "I know you want to help, but you aren't allowed to today." She went up to the dog, and he sat on the ground. "You aren't mean like when people first see you. All you are doing is protecting them. I can see how good you really are." She petted him. Then she heard many footsteps coming. "You should go run around. I can handle whoever is coming." She turned around and returned to her spot. Sooner or later, a group of ten people came up.

"We came this far, and there's a little girl trying to guard them. You might as well step out of the way. You won't get through without a fight." They all laughed, but Gon didn't. Instead she said what she always said.

"Leave." That was her answer. "If you don't and you try to get passed me, there will be consquences."

One man stepped up. "Fight me first then." He held out a tantō in his hand and approached her. "Get ready. You won't get away from me after I start striking." Her aura grew. The man jumped at her and she stepped to the side. They faced back to back and then she hit him with her rod.

"You see now. Leave."

"You little-" he threw the sword towards her, but because of her nen, she dodged it and hit him again.

Another man ran up and tried to attack, but he ended up missing and got knocked out by her hitting his head hard.

"Gomen. But I can't let you pass." More ran up and she continued to dodge each attack made and kicked a few of their legs to make them fall. "You have the choice to leave. I don't have to do this to you. Even if you get passed me, there are more ahead before you can even reach them." Her hands went back to beig behind her back, and the three that were left, got furious and attacked.

The leader came after the other two tried to attack and missed and then knocked out. The leader was the only one who was really skilled, and he had a two sided sword instead of one. He ran up to her and attempted to attack.

She gave a small gasp as she barely got out of the way. "Are you a nen user?"

"The only one out of the ten. I hid my presence with Zetsu, so it was hard to determine when to dodge. Don't push your luck now, you have a match with me."

* * *

 **I wasn't expecting to end there. I pressed save and I had enough already. But the fight will continue next chapter and then what I planned will continue.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter.**

 **And when I wrote about them meeting four years before this, that introduced the other fanfic with FemGon. (The Begginning Of A New Friendship) I originally didn't have it in mind, but I thought of a sequel that was different, but then I thought it wouldn't work. So I decided to make the prequel being four years before this. I may even change the title to it. (I might not because it wouldn't matter which one to start first. But they still go along with each other.)**

 **Any ideas yet? That would help me a lot with this story. Even if you give something I'm already doing, I will do it, (obviously) and tell you it will happen so you know that I accepted it. (And you may be the first to know.)**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. World X Of X Beasts

**Finally! Finally! Finally!...I finally finished writing (well typing) the chapter. I was on writer's block for a long time, and when I continued, I finally cane up with the story. (Too many finally's. I even said one there. *~*) Well enjoy it. I don't have much to say in this author's note.**

 **This is a shorter chapter. I could have ended on one cliffhanger, but the chapter was too short. Then on the next cliffhanger I found, I needed a little more. But I'm glad I ended there because even though its a cliffhanger, its a good one to begin with. I didn't expect it to happen, but it did.**

 **And if you noticed, the title has been changed. The original title was 1st, but the word Primeval cMe to mind while writing this chapter. And because of something in this chapter, it would make sense to call it Primeval. (Just for if you read this chapter or get to the part.)**

 **Enjoy after I finally updated!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 World X Of X Beasts**

"You know nen?"

"One of all ten. I'm the only one out of these people. Don't push your luck now. You have a match with me." He took out his two sided sword and began spinning it. He ran towards her and striked, but she dodged in time. It was hard, but she wasn't going to stop. She couldn't let him passed no matter what.

She gripped onto the pole more as cold sweat ran down her back. Her fingers almost slipped, but she held on tighter, more firm.

"I won't...*swing*...let you...pass me," she yelled and swung the rod around, back and forth different directions. But each move failed, along with the other man's moves. It wasn't for long until...

A growl came. Mike forced himself to move foward and took a few steps before stopping.

In the meantime, the man looked at the giant beast, staring at it in confusion. "What is that thing?" And then his foot slipped, and he fell back.

The rod went at his face, ending an inch in front of him. "His name is Mike. And I don't want him interfering with this fight, so I need this to go on quickly before he starts attacking." He frowned and then grunted, lifting the double sided sword into the air. And then it split into two, leading to both of his hands. "So its two seperate ones that can connect, am I right?"

"It can, but that's not everything." He put them back together, then took them back apart, showing a silver metal chain in between each. He spun the massive weapon, approaching her.

And in short moments, it almost got her. She used the rod to block, but it was knocked out of her hand, and it flew back far. She didn't have time to reach for it.

He spun it again, and this time when it went at her, while she covered her face, someone did interfere.

"Ca...Canary?" She gasped, as Canary used her pole (whatever it is) to block. "You aren't suppose to interfere." Canary ignored her, and pushed the man down.

"I'm sorry, but I had to. You were struggling and I could tell at some point he would get you. I don't want you to die like that. Seeing the butlers die is one of the worst. We're like our own family, and you don't won't a family member to die." She made a point, that was true. The Zoldycks didn't really care about them much, so who was there to be cared?

"But I thought you were at the mansion. And when did you know when to jump in?" She wondered with hair in her face.

"I was there, but I came here."

* * *

A bush shook, startling Killua, who was in a tree. He turned his gaze at the moving bush, jumping down.

"Who's in there?" He whispered a yell. No one came up. "Come out or else I will come to you." In between his thumb and finger was a small bolt of lightning, already charged up to attack.

"Anata ni odorokubeki shite mōshiwakearimasen," a woman apologized. (Translation: Sorry for startling you.) Canary came out from behind a tree, revealing her face.

"Startled? I wasn't scared...I was...wasn't expecting someone to come up from behind like that," he lied, setting his hand back to his side. "Why didn't you show yourself after I told you to come out?" he ordered.

"I didn't stop. I was nearby and came up from behind once I got to the tree. It seemed like I was hiding, but I wasn't. I will never hide serving you."

"Then what was that noise from the bush?"

"I think it was from a knife being thrown at me, but it missed and landed inside."

"A knife?"

"Hai. I was just attacked by someone, but I was able to get out of the way and stopped him."

"Was there another one coming from somewhere else?" He crossed his arms.

"Hai. There's possibly more, and they all are heading in different directions so some of them can reach the building. I was lucky that I found the one that threw the knife and another one running through the forest alongside." She bowed in continual. "I must go now. There's something I need to do." Then she walked right passed him, disappearing into the trees.

He followed, taking the time to stop and hide and check with a glimpse. Then he noticed someone else. No two someone else's. He gave a small gasp, seeing Canary jump out.

* * *

"Then what about when you jumped out? You timed it perfectly."

"Actually that was just coincidence that I made it at the right moment. I guessed and then hoped I would make it, and I did." She pushed the guy down, him landing back side.

"But you still didn't have to interfere. The rod would have protected me. I could have gone longer without getting hurt." She assumed at least. 'But it flew off, so I would have gotten hurt.' She sighed, satnding up.

"Baka," the man muttered as he stood up.

"I will continue. If you interfere longer than I won't be able to pass." She grabbed onto the rod quickly, reaching for it. Her hands were then behind her back, with the rod slanted. "If I were you, then I would just continue what you were doing at the mansion." She was serious about this. It wasn't a joke. She didn't want anyone to help here this time, like how last time she was helped.

"Fight me Gaki!" (Gaki: Brat) He clenched his fist, feriously yelling at her.

"Alright, I will. I didn't want you to pass right? So I have to fight you in order to keep you away," she confirmed as her hands when back to fighting position. "You can start, or I should say continue."

He smirked, pulling the sword with each hand. And the two peices formed, with the chain in between. Her eyes widened a bit before he striked. She could have had one chance, but it was possible she had more one, but she had to act like it was one just in case.

She lowered her head, leaving a spot to use her leg. She shifted herself towards him a few inches, and wrapped her leg around his, pulling him down, head first.

He groaned as his head lifted up. "Baka! You shouldn't have been able to knock me down without a scratch."

She also was on the ground, crossing her legs. "Ēi. You left an opening just before it hit me."

"What?!" His head fell back. "How were you able to plan it at the right moment?" He stared at the sky, with an anxious feeling crawling into him.

"Don't think it was me. It was a coincidence. I just happened to do it before you hit me. And I also wasn't unharmed." She lifted up her long bangs. Her forehead had a small cut, with a tiny drop of blood preparing to fall down her face. "You barely got me."

"Che," he muttered under his breathe. "That still doesn't stop you. There are more coming. I'm not the only one. There are two others that went in a different direction for a first thing, and there are more coming to attack."

"More? Who is coming?"

He smirked, laughing hard at her. "Find out yourself." Then something came up from behind the bushes. Gon jumped back from her spot, watching a vicious animal attack him. It ate his flesh with agony filling him. He laughed psychotically, grinning. "Come join me before it leaves. It tastes good for her." Then his head turned, and his tongue stuck out, showing a sort of triangular shape, a long pink, slimy thing. His eyes glowed, and his hair grew longer, sticking to his skin like some type of lion, with redness going up his head. It wasn't blood. It was too light to be blood. But it stopped as his blood thirty eyes glued on her, and his head was chopped off. He was gone that very moment.

"Pathetic Jagon. He gave too much away." The beast stood up, with its claws hanging away from its body. Its blonde braided hair swung around, as it turned its head. "Congratulations human. You won round one. Round two will soon come." Then it ran away.

'...'

"And that's what came by. The two I encontered were weak. He must have been another one of those weak beasts. But the world is changing so soon. Those things are probably targeting us since we are one of the strongest of all the world," Canary told him, as they watched the scene in front of their eyes.

"But how does that pretain to us? How could they know we are the strongest? Only certain parts of the world know about the existence of my family. Unless they are finding out a lot behind our backs." Killua back laid against the tree, arms crossed, and eyes closed.

"Or someone works with them and decided to start on us. They probably attacked some cities and towns, and if they continue to do that, while plotting to attack us, the world will change, and chaos will enter."

"Hmm. Then we need to prepare as if this is some type of war. Even though we are the strongest, that doesn't mean we are able to get rid of those things. They weren't human for one thing, and because of that, they could be beyond our strength." He kept his arms crossed, still laying against the tree. "We might as well tell the others and hopefully they will listen."

"Right then. I will go tell the rest." She bowed, walking off.

It was considered a war really. They didn't even know how strong they were, or if they were strong enough to beat them. A world full of beast was now pertained to this 'war'. The first question was where did they came from? If it was somewhere none of them knew about, then they could find the so called place, and hopefully find who was leading them, if there was someone leading them.

But none was determined. Not yet at least.

* * *

"Jagon died?"

"Yes. He disobeyed the rule. So I killed him as the consequence was. It was his fault he ended up dead." The one with the claws, explained, gritting its teeth. "Luckily he wasn't one of the highest. If it were one of them, then you would only be able to fight in the battle."

He laughed as he sat in a golden chair. "Well then. It looks like I'm going to have fun. Its been awhile since the fun came to me...Well I don't want push myself. I wonder if what I'm able to use though."

"Primeval!" She gasped, leaving a grin on her face.

"What about it?"

"The only thing possible to be used to destroy the assassins."

"Who even came up with that name?" He puffed, blowing the dark brown hair up his head.

"It hasn't officially been named. But the reason we call it that is because that's the first level. Five levels are the amount, each called something else."

"How could I forget this?"

"Only one had used it. And Primeval has only been used. The reason is because he killed himself instead of someone else. Its the strongest out of the five, resolving as the deadliest, Inferior being the second deadliest, Centric, being the third deadliest, Quad being the second weakest, and Terminal being the weakest. But Terminal is strong, but its not as strong and is the easiest to use and handle."

Five different levels. Primeval was meant for first, and since it was number one, it was the strongest if them all. Inferior was second, only being second strongest because of the order leading up one number. Centric was centric because of it being the middle of the five, Quad meaning the fourth and because of the order going up, it was second to weakest. And finally Terminal, being five, the weakest, but still strong. The weapon had been strong. It wasn't really a machinery thought. It wasn't a human either, like a human bomb or a human being a weapon. It wasn't really an animal either. It couldn't have been. The thing didn't look animal and it couldn't really be destroyed easily. It was possible it wouldn't even be destroyed because of how strong it was.

"And why do you know all this when I don't know all of it?"

"Because I met the being. He tried to kill me, but he was just commiting suicide on himself. It was more like a mistake, but it didn't matter. I even checked the weapon, but it soon disappeared before I took it away."

"Hmph. Humans are pathetic and dumb. I wonder if they are willing to fight back."

"Well that one girl had a rank of thirty seven out of one hundred. I noticed other two. Another woman with a rank fourty four out of one hundred. And a boy with a rank eighty nine. I tracked down others from far, noticing many in the nineties."

"And you are?"

"Rank ninety six out of one hundred. And you are rank 99 out of one hundred."

"99, eh? What makes you think that?"

"My calculations are always correct. But there is someone that is ranked one hundred out of one hundred. He is barely stronger than you."

"And who would be more powerful than me?"

"My mistake. Two being that are ranked higher than you. The second one is ranked one hundred seventy nine out of one hundred."

"I would like to know both," he interrupted.

"Ranked one hundred out of one hundred, Chrollo Lucifer. And ranked one hundred seventy nine out of one hundred, Alluka Zoldyck."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Tsubone questioned in concern.

"Hai. I even found two others walking in a different direction. But I got rid of them since they were tresspassing."

"Hmm. This sounds interesting. But we shouldn't stand here. The others won't come to us if we don't come to them."

"Right." Canary nodded in response.

* * *

"That's right. I'm assuming that we are the biggest target since the rest of the world claims we are the biggest threat," Killua said somewhat nonchalantly, crossing his arms. "But I'm not sure. Its possible that we were just threatened because they found this place. But when I was around, I could feel that their aura was dark, so they're possibly a challenge against us."

"Did you encounter one of them and get rid of it?"

"Ēi...I was around, while someone else did it. I noticed the presence and watched. But it wasn't taken out by an actual person."

"You mean like it was some type of animal, such as Mike?"

"Hai. But I didn't know what it was. The 'thing' was eaten by some type of 'beast' or something. I couldn't tell what it was, since I was far back, and it wasn't anything I've seen before."

"Okay then. It appears you are telling the truth to me. But before we attack, I want one to come back, so I can look at it. I want every butler outside from now on, all in different spots, so we can find one."

Illumi came in the meantime.

"You wanted me?" he mumbled with the door wide open.

Silva nodded, explaining what happen and informed one of the butlers to tell the rest of the butlers to stay outside. And he had one more thing left for him, an added on, that would possibly help."I want you to find someone to add on. Even if you use a number of people outside with your needles."

Then he left, leaving the rest on 'duty, you could say' standing on the grassy ground, along with the stony material of pathways.

* * *

"The Zoldyck, eh. Those assassins will be our first target, due to them getting in the way. But I don't want to waste all of our energy on them. Start out with places nearby, and try to lure them into it. Make them fall into our trap."

"Hai, King." The beasting eyes entered the so called 'king', making him chuckle even more. He grinned happily, placing his red hand on his blood colored cheek.

Servants, guards, and many others came along, lining up in rows of twenty and there were ten rows, makings 200 guards, with different appearances, from foxes to bears, from frogs to lizards, from shark like creatures, to some type of sword fish kind of creatures. All being the army of Chimera Ants. All were part human, part ant, and part whatever they were.

"Bonyne, send in Talhine. I want him here," the beasting king went, while Bonyne went forth out. A short boy walked in, with a redish brown jacket, dark grey hair, white fur on his jacket hood, black sneakers, wolf ears, and a grey tail of various shades of grey. The little wolf boy walked in, with one band on his side, and the other grabbing onto the arm on the side.

"You wanted me father?" His fangs barely showed, with him anxiously looking at the ground, a desperate feeling inside.

He chuckled once more. "I need you to get rid of the Zoldyck, Alluka." Then his eyes turned black. His mouth was completly black. He gaped, with his black pupil filled eyes starring. Then the King turned to Bonyne. "What's his rank?"

"Rank 184. He is greater than the Zoldyck. At least Kalhoni is. Talhine is ranked 26 when if comes to him being himself. If Kalhoni takes over him, then he is stronger than the Zoldyck." Her claws went to her face, her hand on her cheek, the greyish-black claws only lightly brushes against her skin. Her blonde hair, tied into a braid flew around, with her black turtle neck on, and her black fingerless gloves on top, along with the black shorts and black boots sitting on top of her skin.

"Good. Then I will make sure I summon Kalhoni when the Zoldyck comes along." The king, Grinedym stared with his blood red eyes, with the brown spiky hair going around. The black cloak and red shirt, along with black pants, sat on him. The brown wolverine, stood up, lifting his hands high up into the air, announcing the final words. "Let the fight begin!"

They all cheered, marching off in their small groups, heading to different cities nearby, while Kalhoni went forth to the Zoldyck Mansion, or Kukuroo Mountain. No one followed. He only went on his own merry way there. If it was just him, then it wouldn't matter much.

But if he died, that could have been bad in a way.

* * *

He reached the area, Talhine hiding behind the tree, waving his tail around.

"Form: Ōkame." His face changed. His dark blue eyes went from blue to small black circles, his body forming in grey fur, like a wolf. His paws turned darker, with the short claws forming. He ran off, heading towards the gate, running up it, and jumping down, into a tree. Jumling off, he ran all around, on the side, ending on a part where no one was, and ran to the first door. He took a secret pathway, or tunnel it could have been, reaching a series of coded doors. His eyes glowed as he read the code on the tip of his eye, hitting the numbers, opening up the first, then the second, then the third, up until the last one.

The last one opened, revealing the brother calamity. Alluka looked up, hoping to see her brother stand in front, but it wasn't him.

"Nii-chan," she called, a grin forming. Then she noticed the boy as he changed back to his human part like form.

"Are you Alluka?" he questioned in force. She nodded, biting her lip. "I have something I must do. I'm sorry." Then he closed his eyes, opeing up the black, bigger eyes and the smiling black filling mouth. "Prepare to die."

Before he attacked, Alluka closed her eyes, thinking of how familar Kalhoni was to Nunika. Nunika appeared, showing his black filling mouth, smiling.

"Welcome home." Kalhoni's eye formed up a tear, the tear dripping down his face. His smile went down, turning into a frown. "Welcome home Nii-chan."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **This is not what I planned. This just came to my mind when I thought about the beast coming and eating the guy. But what matters. This story is changing and I think this will increase the number of chapters by a lot.**

 **Also I didn't think of Talhine/Kalhoni until the drawing I created, which is on deviantart. (Kohen123) He is a chimera ant, along with Nunika's calamity taking over his body.**

 **The wolf thing, where he changes into one, that is his nen ability. He is suppose to be a specialist. But the only useful thing about his ability is that he can hide, and people think he is just a normal wolf. That's how useful it is, so he can't really attack much. But when Talhoni takes over, he is a little stronger than Nunika. And the reason he is stronger is because he can use the wishes for himself, but it still involves requests.**

 **I posted this so late. I will hopefully update sooner since I figured out how this is going to go. (Hmm, hopefully.)**

 **I don't think I need ideas anymore since I found out this 'war'/'fight' could take a lot of chapters. My original idea was going to end in a few chapters, but now this fanfic may end up being up to twenty. (possibly 15)**

 **I just hope you like this story. -_-**

 **Answers-**

 **SlightlyYandereMelissa: Sorry I couldn't answer you before. But thanks anyway for at least trying to come up with something. I'm glad you like it so far. At first I was about to say that this was unforntunate because I thought this would be short, but you may be lucky because of this 'war' (I haven't figured out what it really is and what it will be called.) The actual story I had in mind would have made this short, but now its longer (Yay!) :) So I don't think I need any ideas anymore. This 'war' is my new idea and now the story will be long enough.**

 **I Love You I Lov: Wow. That was long review. '_' I can at least thank you for the review. I am glad that you like this though. :)**


	5. The X Real X Deal

**This chapter is where the good action starts and lots more characters will come in. Each chapter I'm thinking is going to have at least one important person come in, and a few are going to have a lot, like this chapter.**

 **Challenge: See how many new characters come in this chapter, and try to win. (I'm telling you, there's a lot.) Please include the number of Ants that speak. There are some that are included that don't speak, so you won't know how many there were, so I'm only including the ones that did talk. (Thoughts also included) The officers and news person talking on the TV counts too.**

 **Warning: This chapter is more intense. It's pretty gross at certain times, but I forced myself to write it down.**

 **Disclaimer: The Hunter X Hunter story is owned by Togashi. I only own all the Chimera Ants I added. And I didn't intend to give Killua something extra, so I'm inoccent (you'll see what I mean.) Like seriously, nothing else worked.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 The X Real X Deal**

Kurapika sat in her desk, not focusing on her work. She was too focused on the problem with Gon. It almost made her need to go find her. But the chances in finding her, and seeing her again, were probably lower than ten percent.

It was only sixth period, and ten minutes were left on the clock. By now it was Monday, the same day all those Chimera Ants were attacking, and the butlers were defending. Of course, she had been doing nothing, but work, getting stomach aches from the worry she had. But it was good she wasn't going. It was better, since everything at the Zoldyck estate was just chaotic.

It all started with one being sent to check out this part of the world, pretty much everything minus the Dark Continent. And of course, it had to be Jagon, the blabber mouth, which sent Bonyne to watch over. Luckily she was the head servant of Grinedym, also being allowed to give consequences to all the soldiers that disobeyed a rule, and Jagon made the worst. All he had to do was find information, kill anyone in the mountain, and keep his flippin mouth shut, so nothing was given. Oh and for the most part, not die, or else nothing would have been given.

It was pure chance that they found the strongest of all humans, but the three sent inside; Jagon, and the two others that were killed by Canary, didn't do their job. Bonyne obviously did hers right, but she wasn't suppose to go in the first place.

After a solid ten minutes, the bell finally rang, sending everyone out of the school.

Kurapika made her way to her house, turning the TV on as she got inside, to check the news since she heard rumors of it having more breaking news that no one would have expected or believed.

* * *

The four didn't confess.

"Who are you?!" one police officer exclaimed, questioning the cobra ant. All it did was hiss, since it had a mind to keep its mouth shut.

Telepathic messages went by through the four ants head.

"Can I kill him?" the cobra said in a matter of sticking its tongue out to hiss again.

The boar ant continued, by answering, "The King said to kill everything that gets in our way. But if one contains a large amount of energy, even if they don't stand in our way, they must die immediately."

The hawk ant spread its wings out. "I'll fly around to detect for anyone who has any large source of energy."

Flying, the hawk swooped around, examining each person that was below. Nothing. No sense of a person with nen around, which was the only thing they had to detect.

"That should settle our problem. I'll kill this thing," the saber smirked, knawing its teeth. In seconds, its fangs were in the arm of the officer, and the arm was ripped off. Blood loss was his death.

The cobra used its venom to attack another, poisoning the officer, killung him in only three seconds.

The last one, the boar, got one last question from the third officer that remained alive. It put its hand up, telling the other two to let him speak his mind.

"We asked, who are you?" The agony filled eyes deceived the boar. The officer shook in terror, trying to let the bullet out of the gun.

"Us? We are only trying to save our kind from you humans. That's all." Blood rushed to the ground. The head came off completely, splating onto the concrete pathment. "Hmph. Hmph. Hmph. We shall wait for more of you. It's a pleasent surprise that we have millions to choose from. We have the option of choosing who first, but that all doesn't matter to me. Everyone is the same, so its whoever is first. Hmm, is that okay for you?"

The eyes of the crowd watching, all widened.

The cameras were all set on the three, filming everything live. And this was shown to whoever had been watching, other known as Kurapika.

"We're under attack. We need back up!" One of the men of the crew used his phone to call the others. "Hurry! Before-"

His head came off. The horns of the boar sliced his body in half.

"You talk to much. Humans like that deserve a more better treatment, hmm." The ravaging spiky dark brown hair, and the red earring was blown a bit by the wind. "You need a better self conscious. But too bad that you got yourself killed this easily." His dark red jacket covered most part, and the black pants covered the rest. "It's a pity that I didn't get to fight you. You were too weak which saddened me." He smirked, but he was already dead. "Now who's next?"

The rest gaped, worriedly stepping back. Dust blew and they all ran away screaming.

"It seems that they don't have the guts." The cobra made his way to the boar. "Rantar, we must rid of these things before its too late. How does that sound?"

Rantar, the boar, rubbed his chin. "Then split up. We don't have time to group up if they are going in different directions."

To make an attempt, they almost made their move to go ahead. But, unfortunately for them,

"It looks like the fun had come back." Up came three people. One with blonde hair, and the other two with black, one with his mouth covered.

"Could I take the cobra, Feitan?" A red device was held up.

"I'll go for the saber." Fans came up. Kalluto made his way up, getting ready to use them. "That would mean you can take care of that boar?"

Feitan laughed. "This should be easy. Their just a bunch of weaklings like the rest we killed." Another head fell off. Rantar fell to the ground, blood gushing out. Shalnark gave his always smile, pressing a button. The cobra shook, trying to hold its place.

"What? What's happening to me?"

"Oh, you didn't notice?" Shalnark pressed another button, bringing in the teeth of the cobra, bitting its arm. "While you were distracted, I put a pin in you that controls your body, so you are defenseless now."

Feitan lifted up the head, chuckling quietly.

Wind blew harder. A cut came into the saber's body. She fell to the ground, her cream colored hair flying off from the force of wind.

With the cobra having some time left, he spoke his last few words. "You will pay. The rest are still-"

"The rest? They're gone already. We're not the only ones." Considering that, the rest of the Troupe was some where else. This was Meteor City, not the best choice to start.

The cobra widened eyed. It's tail then went slowly around its own body, wrapping himself with all the scaly skin starting to squeeze him. He tried to grasp for air, but the pressure was too much. His face turned more white, and his pupils became black balls. He fell to his death, no air left to gain. The three died, leaving the hawk still flying.

"Shall we go then?" Kalluto's hands went down, and after all agreed, they ran away.

For the hawk's view, she had still been around. And since she was returning to them, she was able to experience the tragedy.

"I must inform the King about this!" She gritted her teeth with her short silver hair and yellow nose still on. Out of the twenty it seemed that came here, she had been the last. Luckily others were traveling to different cities nearby. And one, had to have been the city with Kurapika. (I don't have a place yet. Maybe I can choose Yorkshin if that becomes an option. Oh and I'm going to say that lots of places in Hunter X Hunter happen to be cities nearby, comsidering that in the show, they were much, much farther from each other.)

* * *

"Studies have shown that these beasts have come back from three or four years ago. Rumors have gone by that they are attacking the Zoldyck estate. Evacuate your homes. They are heading for every city and town nearby. I repeat, evacuate your homes. Head away south. That's the only place we have lef-"

The TV turned off. Kurapika got up from her spot, her aura commencing. Clinging arrived, and chains went over her hand.

The next minute, she stepped outside, the sun soon setting.

Then she heard cars beeping, coming from the highway nearby.

"I don't have time to use the car. I have to find Gon now. And that means I have to run instead." Her feet were steady on the ground, and she pushed one back, racing for the direction she hoped Gon had been at.

* * *

"It looks like they stopped attacking us," Gon first said, lowering her rod. "Maybe we should head out to check the cities just in case they're coming. If they are, then we will fight to keep them away." She stood her guard, panting coming from behind them.

Amane panted as she came up, having something important.

"They're attacking the cities only right by. That's what the news has been saying." The ones nearby either gasped quietly, or gave small sweat drops, focusing where they had to be focusing.

"Then we should leave."

"Not all though." Gotoh came by, explaining how having all the butlers go was a bad idea. "We can't leave this place abandoned. We do need to check outside, so only two third of the butlers have to go. The other third will stay here and watch for anything that tries to get by."

'I have to get Alluka first though.' Killua looked down for a moment. "I have to do something first before we can all leave."

"Take someone with you. A master like you shouldn't have to go alone during this kind of time."

"I'll do it." A hand raised. Gon gave a weak smile, turning back to her normal face. "I probably won't be much help now."

He sighed, but accepted.

After a few minutes, they reached the mansion, going to the secret pathway that lead to Alluka's room. Luckily for him, he got around, finding out some of their secrets by eavesdropping like he usually did with his family. He figured out the codes, all five (or was it four) and he typed in all five.

Inside, Alluka sat, well Nunika sat. Talhine had his senses, hiding once he heard the door open slightly before the large, loud sound came. He acted as if she had a wolf stuffed animal, sticking his tongue out a bit.

'I can't let them know I'm real. Father will get mad though if I don't get rid of her.' He first thought, staring at a wall. 'But now with them in the way, I might be stuck here for awhile.' He sweated inside, breathing as low as he could to hide that he was even alive.

"Nii-chan!" Alluka jumped up, hugging her brother. "I thought you came earlier, but Nunika's big brother came to say hi instead." Killua's eyes widened.

"What?" Alluka gave a confused look.

'Now they know about me and Kalhoni. Darn it!'

"He's here." But she didn't know why he wasn't allowed to be seen. She smiled, pointing over to the so called wolf stuffed animal. Now it got Talhine scared, fearing they would attack.

Gon went over, rod behind her back. She looked at him, seeing the red eyes on his face.

Then she smiled. "Konnichiwa!" He gasped, putting his tongue back inside his saliva filling mouth. "It's okay. I won't hurt you."

He sighed out of relief. "How did you know I was alive anyway?"

"Your eyes were normal. That's what gave it away." Leaning back straight, she turned back, heading to the door.

He followed behind, waving his tail. "What about the others? How come you didn't get rid of me? I'm just like them."

"Apparently, you happen to be related to Nunika, and you aren't like the last two that came." Killua answered, pulling Alluka to the door. "Maybe I'll accept you if you join our side and not try to attack."

Walking out, reaching the outside, they found the butlers still in place, except they were closer than before.

"It's weird they moved back when most of them were far ahead," Gon whispered. "Maybe we should ask why, so we know the situation."

Before Killua could say anything, Talhine sniffed the air.

Then he gasped, stopping. "Don't move further."

All three stopped, turning their heads. Gon and Killua gaped at him.

"What are you saying?" Killua almost said too loud.

"I said don't move further, and be quieter. If they hear us, then we will all be dead."

"They're just the butlers. Why can't we-"

"Just listen and come behind this tree." He moved to the side, sniffing some more. 'They don't realize yet, but I should tell them.'

As they went behind, Gon kept her head slightly showing, watching the others.

"Tell us why." Killua demanded.

"I wouldn't go close to them if I were you...because they're ants."

They gasped, Gon trying to figure out what made different.

"I don't see anything different about them. And how would they be able to disguise themselves that well?"

"I heard one had an ability to change appearances, and is able to do it to themselves and to nineteen other people or ants. But that doesn't explain how they got passed. I was lucky I could chage myself to look like an actual animal," he explained, his tail stopping. "We should find a way to get rid of them."

"Ant or not, I want to make sure, since I don't exactly trust you yet." Killua crossed his arms, keeping his eyes closed.

Gon on the other hand, walked away. With Talhine trying to stop her, Killua let her go.

"Why would you?"

"If they saw all the butlers out, wouldn't they also choose her? And even if there is one, they might get confused on which one is the real one and which is the fake." He smirked, assuming Gon had thought that in the first place.

* * *

As Gon got passed the last tree, she greeted them, making up an excuse for them wondering where she had been. They thought she was the real one, and yes she was, but luckily she had a plan.

"Did you see anything?" Canary questioned.

"I found two that were heading for the mountain," she responded. "It seems they're trying to get something, but it's hard to tell." The others kept straight faces, while she did too.

Quickly, she jumped, dodging a stick from Canary.

"Are you really Gon?"

"Of course I am. Why would you attack me anyway?"

"The Gon I know wouldn't let some of those things get pases, also leave a master behind. And she has some bandages on her forehead, so you forgot that."

The "fake" Gon smirked. "You're good for a butler." Red long hair went down. Light green skin, purple dress, an eye patch on the left eye, brown boots, and a striped stick was what the ant held. "But not good enough." The stick grew, forming a large square.

"What?" The others stood back, leaving two inside the large box that appeared before their eyes.

"You see now girl?" Her right eye closed, hands coming out. "Now you can't defeat me or run away. Only I can take this down...not even explosions can." She smiled with her small fangs.

"Oh really?" But it was a more deeper voice that went into her head.. She opened the eye, gasping. "You really think an assassin can't defeat you?" The white haired teen gave his smirk, the blue lightning appearing on his fingers.

"Who are you? And with the aura you contain, you must be part of this assassin family."

"You're right. It's Killua by the way." The lightning increased, and the room lit up.

"Aaah!" She screamed, her skin getting darker and darker each zap given.

"This is an attack I've known called Denki Zappu (Electro Zap). I only use a small amount of my aura to give this small amount of electricity and I can use it longer than anything else." (Okay. This is not what I ontended to do. It sounds wrong to make up a new attack for his nen ability, but let's just make this if he had another one in the future this is my idea, kinda like Kurapika's pinky chain which needs to be revealed. Thunderbolt is the closest, but it doesn't work, so I'll keep this and it will be the only time I will use it.)

"How?!" She screeched. "How were you able to get here so fast?" With one more zap, he hit the heart, and she fell to the ground.

"Godspeed."

* * *

Gon, the "real" Gon walked up, straight face on, and kept her guard up just in case she had to attack.

"I'm back."

Some looked, the rest looking in the distance.

"Did you take care of the problem?"

"Yes. I finished helping him with what he needed to do." She tried not to give anything away, including her facial expressions. "I was wondering something too. How come you aren't up ahead? The mountain is closer."

'We can't give her any suspicion.' One said telepathically.

'Agreed.' Another one went.

'But what are we suppose to do with her?' A third asked, worried.

'Hmm, I didn't think of that.' The first one continued. 'I think I have an idea.' "We need more over to the right side." The "fake" Gotoh pointed in the direction left, if you were facing the mountain, or right from facing the testing gates.

"If that's what you need." She moved forward, passing the "fake" Gotoh, who got a knife out.

He struck, blood gushing out.

"Ugt!" The ant fell, turning from Gotoh to a man with black hair, green clothes, and grey shoes, along with pale blue skin. His ears were shaped like a deer, so he was some type of dear, but a blue one.

"You can't trick me that easily. I knew from the beginning." The group that surrounded gasped, staring at the ant. "As well as the rest of you." Then they stared at Gon, all gritting teeth, changing back to form. "Don't think I can't feel the presence of you striking. I was able to get you first."

...

"Pat my head," Talhine went. Alluka was the one to obey. She patted him, smiling. "High five me." Alluka obeyed, slapping his hand lightly. "Now throw me into the air."

"If you say so." Killua grabbed him, throwing him high. Black eyes filled his face, as well as the smiling dark mouth.

"What is your wish...Talhine?" Kalhoni grinned, softly speaking inside.

"I wish for my weapon." Kalhoni's smile grew, and a machine, like a small gun type thing, appeared in Talhine's hand. He held it up, charging it in seconds. It was good that he was thrown high enough to have this much time. "Gon! Move out of the way!"

Gon turned her head, lightly giving a gasp. "Hai!" She jumped back, and Kalhoni disappeared.

"Centric." he muttered. Three, number three shot out a beam of light. The ants burned, disintegrating into ashes, dust filling the air. The beam left, and the metal machine left along with them. He fell, landing on his feet, leaves from the ground jumping to another spot.

"What was that?"

"Not only that, but how were you able to grant you're own wishes?"

"Answer number one. That was P.I.C.Q.T. Or in other terms, it has been called Primeval, the deadliest machine ever created by "something". Answer number two. I am able to grant the wishes even if someone else does the requests. I have an advantage."

"Well," crossing his arms. "since that answers that, and the fake butlers are gone, we should go check on the real ones."

"You can go ahead. I'll make sure she's safe. And I think we can trust Talhine now."

Killua sighed once more, using Godspeed to get there in seconds.

"Come on, we should go get one of the cars to make it faster. It takes awhile to get to the cities without one," Gon suggested. 'I at least hope they aren't in too much danger.' Uh...

* * *

 **I think I might update on the next chapter sooner since I'm getting more ideas. I hope so.**

 **Okay, so about the Phantom Troupe thing, I didn't put Feitan and Kalluto together because of the shipping, its because I need more Zoldycks other than Killua and Kalluto isn't added that much (Pft. Mulluki hasn't even shown up, but I might not add him.) I like Feitan, so I added him, and Shalnark, obviously because he's my favorite member. I love how he always smiles. (Yes, I do not ship Feitan and Kalluto, I pretty much only have two ships, which are Kurapika and Neon, and Myruem and Komugi, that's pretty much it.)**

 **I think this was the most intense chapter. There might be another one, but I'm not entirely sure, so wait to find out.**

 **The answer to the challenge will be given next chapter, so I will announce the reviewers that won.**

 **Replies to reviewers-**

 **SlightlyYandereMelissa-** Thx! I wish I could update more since you like it, but I'm not thinking about this story much so its hard to get myself to write it even know people want me to update. Yes, this idea could be good, but it still isn't enough to get me motivated.

Btw, Happy Birthday. Sorry I'm late. I didn't get this chapter done in time to say it.

 **Thank you for reading if you did not review. The story, I'm hoping, should get better now since the action has started. And if you review, I will give you points (JK, what points? :l) But please review. That might get me to thinking about this story more, which will get me to update more.**

 **I'm out. See ya!**


	6. One X Ant's X Mistake

**Chimichangas! I did it! Everyone gets a virtual chimichanga because I finally updated! p(^_^)q**

 **ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘ *victory dance***

 **I'm so mad though because part of this chapter was deleted, so I had to rewrite it! I didn't even do anything that would cause it to be deleted, yet it still was. (Stupid internet!) *sigh* Just be warned, part of this chapter wasn't really what I'd planned. I'm not really at the good stuff. This chapter is just more introducing of characters.**

 **Gomeeeen! This chapter's so short. Where this chapter ends is the best place I could think of. I'm thinking though of making these more 3,000 to make it easier. I have a ton of ideas after a certain thing happens, which is most likely next chapter or two.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 One X Ant's X Mistake**

"I must inform the king about this before it's too late." The hawk's eyes widened more, waving her wings hard, almost losing control of herself. "The problem is who is coming up. I might get distracted an-"

Choking for a sudden moment, she fell to the ground, lacking conscious. In a slight moment, she caught a glimpse at a foot. Eyes shutting, a bang hit her, then another, one after the other, driving inside her flesh. She couldn't even think because of all the places she had been shot, including the head.

The being walked away, covered in a suit and head full of blonde, shoulder length, blonde hair.

* * *

"HahaHAhahaha!" (I don't know how to describe this laugh) The ant laughed hard, psychotically, lending his bullets to the bodies that were ahead. _"I never would have imagined this to be work. It's the best thing the king's given me since a long time."_ The smirked grew on his sly face, and the dark orange, almost red, fox gazed around his surroundings.

The image he took grew his happiness. (except evil happiness) The two small guns, holding mounds of bullets, numerous amounts, spun in his hand, and the smoke released.

"Never again! Never! I can't end like this. Someone...help us!" The living speaker dragged and dragged, over and over

"Hmm..." The fox only got a glimpse before smirking even wider.

"Hurry! Someone please!"

"Hmph. You're still alive then. What a cliche moment." The gun aimed, only causing blood to shoot out of the living speaker, who now was finally dead. "You got your luck, but only a little."

Fifty it seemed like, bodies laid motionless on the cement. The pale grey side walk was now drenched in dark red, and lonely corpses.

* * *

"Tell me everything about the incidents going on around here," demanded the so called 'buster,' which people would say.

"We concluded that from filming and later stories from citizens that hundreds of people have been killed from these beasts. We don't exactly know what they are. All we know is that they look like types of animals, yet their deadly creatures. That's all I can say since we didn't get all the footage." In another case, the creatures were obviously chimera ants, except no one knew because it was kept a secret between the army and humans. Though there were a few that knew, but just didn't say a thing. And one thing for sure, it was Gon, Killua, (and yes Alluka) that knew because of the betrayer the ants would soon see, Talhine, another blabber mouth the ants would call him instead of keeping it only the 'betrayer'.

"I need more information still. Are you sure that's all of it?"

"Well, this doesn't apply that much to the attacking to the humans from these creatures, but there was a group of people that came along and killed off a lot. Not all though."

With a rub on the chin, the peachy-orange haired 'buster' stood up from his seat, concluding the talk to investigate all the commotion.

Then with a lift of a finger, he thanked the man who had been in part of the filming, taking his final steps to the exit.

"You sure about this?" The man said, clenching his fist together, bits of sweat starting to fall.

"Hai! I am a magical beast hunter by the way. You don't have to worry about me on this." And yet he didn't know.

Exiting the door, a woman pushed her glasses up, holding a clip board in her arms. And at the last second, she let out her words. "It looks like you made him worried. He's been stressed out so much that if he sees anyone trying to take on those creatures, they're like his child standing right in front of them and there's no way to save them before they're killed. It doesn't surprise me though for someone to risk their life anyway, just to help out on this dangerous mission."

A small and short laugh escaped both. "I'm glad at least that he was willing to tell me everything."

"Everything...? Hmph. It sounded like that, but you missed one little thing." The door shut after slowing moving away, and the crowd all around used their usual tone, not noticing the two's small conversation. "It's Isamu by the way." A hand was held out, ready to shake anyone's hand due to her expression. "I would like to tell you everything I know, and you might want to hear it."

* * *

"I would like to see how everything is going."

"Hai. I will go out and see how everything's going, and I promise to make it good news to you when I return," Bonyne bowed in front, her claws still not piercing her skin. She shifted behind herself, preparing to walk out the door, which was rare to happen. Of course, no one came back, so that could have made them worried, but only because it was possible they were dead. "Oh, and don't be reckless like last time. It won't be my fault that you make a mistake since I was ordered to do this." Weakening her mouth more to get rid of the soon-to-be-made grin. The door creaked open, "Ja!" thumping as it secured into place, meeting up with the other metallic door.

And it was only until now that it happened.

Secretly, he only knew, awaiting behind him sat the next higher ups, which would soon be off, be-riding all the humans in the cities.

* * *

And all that happened in only minutes; minutes away they would join in on the "fun" all the others were having.

"Saishutekini!" (Finally!)

"Nani no itami." (What a pain.)

 **SNAP...! Crackle...!**

And then it broke, millions of yellow pieces fluttering everywhere, not knowing where to fly away to.

"Ah, the exit awaits me." Large green feet sat firm on the floor, the smirking chimera ant shifting its green fluffy wings in a position smaller than his body, so it's outside skin could fit through.

"There's no need to sit and watch," the yellow and black colored ant spoke in a calm tone, crossing her arms out of impatience. The girl sniffed the air, catching the scent, and widening her eyes lingeringly. "Why do I smell traces of energy?"

The other ant waved its puke green colored tail, somewhat in surprise. "Don't get started in messing with me. I smell nothing, nor feel nothing...got it?"

"You don't have to be a rude mouth to me." The golden eyes, surrounded by blackened shadows, like eyeliner, glared menacingly. Up, her coal colored hair breezed, the shortness barely showing the back bottom of it. "Don't get me started with a threat. I smell my own threat that will be gifted to you anytime." And now that was a threat, and only twenty seconds had passed after they'd met.

"I'd like to see that threat...after I learn what this energy you say is." He didn't need to gaze away since he hadn't before, and he marched slowly away, leaving the girl sighing.

* * *

"Ah, so the other Royal Guards have risen..." He could only say it once, Grinedym focusing on his new playmates, or rather his chimera ant shields. "Your names, oh right." Pointing, his finger air touched the green like ant with a gritted teeth face, which was always like that, and his purple-red-ish hair rested atop his could-have-been-balded head. "You are Lyrok." Then to the bee like ant, still covered in yellow and black clothes where the shirt would have been, to the wrists. "And you will be Rotory."

"What strange names, yet interesting." the girl recited in a nonchalantly way.

 _"Why did you have to give me a horrible name though?"_ Lyrok reflected, peeved at the sentence.

"You! Lyrok! Come forth to me," Grinedym ordered for the nth time.

"Ha-Hai!" He stuttered, frightened to know what was next. His sharp feet stood in place, straight, almost like a soldier, except without the saluting hand.

The aura emmensed arpund his brown-red hand, the ant therefore feeling its presence, but not seeing it, no good look at it. Grinedym's hand raised looking as if he was breaking an arguement. Then they clench, deeply squeezing together. He studied it with an enormous smirk, shifting his arm to go up and barely behind himself, and shot it forward.

 **Bang!**

To the ant's own misunderstanding, he flew back, cold blue liquid flying out of his face.

Rotory gasped greatly, shocked in widen eye, stiff to the vicious moment.

"Great grief to you! How can you call yourself my roal guard if you can even dodge a simple blow of my fist?! At least try to defend by blocking, so you can break the blow!" he blew up. "I'd expected better from you."

He glared over at the girl, still stunned by the only moments ago incident. _"How can I even...do this. I might just get killed if I don't try enough,"_ and she gulped fearful, _"the outside world is where I should be doing this."_ Her eyes softened to know that being calm may be helpful.

The rubble in the back, holding the body of the blue blooded guard, crackled, and dust swam everywhere around the empty space. Almost could he not see, or at least couldn't see enough to find feet standing in front. The furry feet, or more likely the foot, raised with crossed arms and a death glaring face, and it rammed into the ant's chest, forcing him to spit out more blue liquid. His eyes could have popped out if it were the face being hit, but in his own luck, it was the chest, except a bad spot in the chest.

Lyrok coughed dreadfully, only scening salty water tears come out of his eyes and the bluriness of his surroundings. "Why...why would you...do...this," and a long pause, "to me...? I'm a royal guard."

"Prove to me really."

"You hadn't...given me...one...single chance."

"You needed to be alerted immediately because underestimating those humans is very likely if you think this condition would be good enough."

 _"That's just crap though!"_ He forced a teeth grit and a clenched fist; both hurt though because of the unbearable pain he experienced. _"I will not continue this another second more."_ He tried to toughen himself up, trying to release his aura.

"Still awake?" Another raise to the foot and he stroke. Leaving him helpless, he got close to disabling his shoulder bone.

"Call me a fool." Now his own tail rose, the aura increasing upon it, bringing out spikes. "One more, and you'll be me," he threatened, defending himself for the first time. "I may be not match against you..." His legs twitched and in seconds they stomped flat down, smacking onto the dirty field. "but I'm not just gonna let you beat me up!"

Grinedym's eyebrow twitched in complete confusion and annoyance. He released his foot lifting, and stepped back. "Stand up baka!"

"I will!" he rushed, hoping up angrily, more aura expanding. "Get one good look at this!" Downwards he pointed, and slowly the guy gazed down.

Then he sighed before dodging the instant attack, which the pointing he already knew was a distraction.

"Gaki." He death glared again, but not creeping Lyrok any bit.

Lyrok breathed in deeply, muttering to himself. "I'll prove to you. Oh will I."

Facing the other direction, he stoke his spiked tail, which was deflected easily by the thin furry hand. The door flew open at arm's grasp, and it shut faster than wind from anger. (This is the part that wasn't planned out, and it was deleted, plus changed, sorry)

"Now you...I would like if you were alerted."

"Ha-hai!"

 **Bang!**

In her perspective, it seemed slow, even though it wasn't. It was slow enough though for her to defend and block. She barely slid and the wings stuck to her back fluttered.

"That's all I would like to see. I'll allow you to go out and start your first order."

Sweat dripped down her face. "I accept king."

"Your first order is to send everyone back here. Inform them that I have an important plan to discuss, especially with you, Lyrok, and the other royal guard."

* * *

"This is..."

"A chimera ant, yes."

"What part of it exactly did you say it was?"

"The leg, as well as the foot."

Gritted teeth formed to the point there was no reason to talk. The thing was the size of half a full grown man, meaning the rest would turn out to be twelve feet at the longest.

"I won't need anything else then," the man spoke gently, but distressed. Now the truth to all the death were from the ants, because clearly no one else would be able to get rid of a thousand citizens in less than an hour. The footage too gave this clue, since some proof was given about the ants being it.

"What about the others...? Wouldn't you rather meet them first and propose a plan together?" The shoulder length, black haired woman adjusted her square glasses up, holding the clipboard carefully, with ease.

"I'll propose it now. Just send them this message: The only order is to bring back some more of this chimera ants, dead or alive, but preferably alive, so we can study them better."

She was hesitant to speak. Sighing, she closed her eyes. "Alright. I'll send it as soon as possible...Your request has been accepted."

* * *

"That little furry punk better not be trapped or dead. He would be pathetic if that were the case why I haven't found him," Bonyne muttered in annoyance, spitting at the ground.

"Beast! Attack now!" shouting over her voice, a man standing around with a group of other men held out guns, aiming towards the girl, who gained tick marks on her forehead.

"This is way out of my range. Dang! I'll just have to pass by...argh, I'll just run to make this quicker," she grumbled to herself.

 **Boom...! Boom! Boom...! Boom!**

She sighed to problem, squeezing her fingers together, creating a shield with her silver claws, and deflecting them as if there was a force field protecting her body.

The men gasped, expecting an attack, so they just stood there frozen in fear, yet nothing happened because Bonyne chose to just rush the rest of the way and ignore them.

"Argh! AFTER IT!"

...

Trees after trees, after trees, it went on forever, it almost seemed like the ending was millions of miles away.

"How far is this place anyway?"

"AAHHHHH!" the scream of a woman came, most likely a chimera ant, she predicted. "HOW?!" a screech came up and rung into her head. "HOW WERE YOU ABLE TO GET HERE THIS FAST?!" Automatically she knew who this was.

"Seiwuan, baka," Bonyne mocked. Then she heard lightning from nowhere boom down. No clouds though. There wasn't any way she could have comprehended the sound exactly without seeing where it was coming from.

Just in a rare second, she found herself flying across the sky from a cliff, and faced a large silver gate. "This is the place where...King, I've found your target's location again, and it sounds like they're still here. I guess Jagon isn't the only one who died here."

* * *

Talhine's ears twitched from the unpredictable scream coming from ahead, and the thunder he couldn't comprehend how there was any. The sky was clear, and somehow, the impossible, thunder was head. It couldn't have been from far away, clearly because it was too loud to be even a mile away.

 _"There's no way that could have come from above. I feel a large amount of aura from that sound. It's most likely nen."_ He shivered at the thought. Then his eyes opened up. He sensed something else, something...coming from behind the gate. "There's someone else. I can sense someone coming from behind the gate...Now it's climbing!"

"There's another one then?" Gon started in slight shock. That could have explain how all these ants were getting in the first place. Of course they can climb, or at least some of them.

Talhine sniffed the air, endeavoring who this really was, which they knew had to have been a chimera ant.

He almost stopped his tracks, gasping and biting his lip. "Ei...It can't be..." The scent he already could tell, it had been Bonyne, who found where he was. "How did she?" he murmured in concern. Of course, he didn't know that she'd been here one other time, before he even left the nest.

"Is it someone you know of?"

"Don't come near me," he told her coldly. There he stopped his tracks and stared down at the ground, clenched fists.

"Nani?!"

"Just don't come near me! Listen to this one thing! If you're by me when I'm found in the next couple of seconds, you could be attacked!"

"THE BETRAYER!"

"RUN AWAY NOW!" Talhine screamed immediately and he showed his betraying face to the attacker, Bonyne.

"TALHINE THE BETRAYER! YOU'LL BE PUNISHED FOR YOUR CRIME!" Bonyne screeched, preparing her fists to attack him. The wolf boy didn't let his eyes off her, so he didn't see how Gon had gotten away with Alluka. All he could do now was crossed his arms into an 'x', in the air, to cover his face.

 **Slice!**

* * *

 **You're probably wondering how in the heck do you pronounce the chimera ant's names. Sorry about not mentioning.**

 **Grinedym: Grign-dim**

 **Bonyne: Bon-ign-eh**

 **Talhine: tal-hee-nay**

 **Kalhoni: Kal-ho-nee**

 **Lyrok: Lay-rohk**

 **Rotory: Row-tor-ee**

 **Some of those might have been confusing. Okay, but has this been confusing to you? I'm afraid it has been, but the only reason is because these last few chapters have only been a few days time. And some of this chapter is what happened during some of the previous chapters. (You get what I mean?)**

 **I actually could have updated yesterday, but because I forgot that I had a math contest going on, and I had to stay after school to finish something, four or five hours of my precious time was eliminated. *sigh***

 **But to end with my conclusion, I've come up with a ton of ideas for this story that happen in future chapters (some are coming really soon) that came up during English. (of course) So I may get to the point where I update every week or two, which is good. Yee! (I say that, but it still takes me a long time to update.) T-T But my writer's block is dying. (Finally!) Σ(￣。￣ﾉ)ﾉ**

 **Replies-**

 **HikariAA: (It won't let me do the period in the name for some reason) Here's the update. I'm sorry it took so long to update. I had no ideas for this chapter. I just put what came into my mind at the moment. (and I'm glad it happens to be important to an important part of this story.) I didn't really expect how long it would take to write this chapter, and it's shorter than the rest. :((( Thank you for the review though. ^-^**


End file.
